The Face of Jealousy
by Evilsister95
Summary: Kaoru waits for Kenshin after his tournament, and when she sees his ex kissing him, she has only one thought it mind. Revenge. (Fluff)


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN **

AN: Hello readers! I hope you like this story, it is not something I wrote recently so please don't mind my writing style. Anyways, Kaoru's a bit sarcastic here, hope you don't mind! Enjoy! As always the quote at the beginning of the story is just a quote from the middle.

**The Face of Jealousy**

**"_If Kenshin wants to play dirty, well so can I."_**

Kaoru clasped her hands with exhilaration as she watched the ongoing Kendo match. It was the final round. Kenshin versus the broomhead, aka Chō Sawagejō. Kenshin, as anyone could see, was holding back a great deal. He did not even break a sweat whereas Cho, his opponent, wasn't faring so well. He was already drenched and near hyperventilation. As swiftly as it began, it ended too, Kenshin tired of playing around thrust his sword and pinned Cho to the wall not even giving him a chance to complete his attack. The winner? Kenshin obviously. Kaoru snorted at the outcome knowing that if there were anything in the world she would bet Sano on, it would be Kenshin's ability to win. Hurriedly, she jumped off the bleachers to congratulate Kenshin when a horde of girls stampeded over her! _Girls_? _Since when did KENSHIN have so many girl fans? _Fuming Kaoru made her way between the crowd to get to Kenshin, and that's when she saw _her! '_The other woman,' as Kaoru liked to refer to her as, but Kenshin, being the polite person he was, turned that idea down and liked to think of her as his ex- to put it bluntly.

The other woman or Tomoe, calmly made her way to Kenshin, her ebony hair perfectly framing her face, as she flipped it, giving off an air of confidence. Kaoru grit her teeth harder, and glared, _why that little-she better not touch him._

Kaoru's eyes narrowed slightly at the display. Tomoe, uncaring to the world openly flirted with Kenshin, to which he reciprocated with his trademark smile, most to Kaoru's displeasure. Uncaring of her surroundings, Kaoru started brainstorming, 'Ways to kill you fiancé's ex, who can't seem to get the damn idea he's not single!' She pushed through the crowd, now all the more eager to get to Kenshin when she heard _his _voice.

"Well then it's a date?" He laughed jokingly.

"Yes, it's a date," she added softly before pulling her face closer to his, and gently planting a peck on his cheek, "Thanks Kenshin." Kenshin only nodded in response as Tomoe turned to leave. Kaoru, now fully enraged, whipped around and left as 'discreetly' as possible, all the while abusing the doors. _That two-timing womanizer! Thinks he's got me wrapped around his finger, does he? Thinks I won't mind that he's now all hanging around his ex, and possibly having a secret affair! _Kaoru gasped at that, and pushed the exaggerated thought of her head, '_He wouldn't do that to me, would he?' _

Kaoru humped as she stomped on the ground picturing both Tomoe's and Kenshin's smiling faces.

"Stupid, ungrateful, inconsiderate jerk! I always knew he wasn't over his ex, and that Tomoe! He says they are just friends! Friends my foot!"

Suddenly feeling someone's presence, Kaoru turned around only to see amused stark blue eyes watching her, blushing slightly at her display; Kaoru threw a glare at him. This only prompted the broomhead, aka Cho to laugh.

"Himura's an idiot for letting you out of his sight? Hmm that's not a wise decision." He winked at her playfully.

"Now if he only thought that too, Sawagejō." She stuck her tongue out at him, and huffed angrily. Sawagejō wasn't making anything better, rather if anything, was totalling her ego.

"Come, let's go. I'll treat you to ice-cream?" Kaoru rolled her eyes in response, _Sawagejō__, leave it to him to make get one up on Kenshin by treating his girl_

"I can't leave a gorgeous girl like yourself here alone, as a man it's my duty!" He proudly puffed his chest up and held out his hand.

"I would love to Sawagejō," she smiled, "But I can't, I'm waiting for Kenshin here so we can have a long conversation about his recent polygamous behavior!"

Sawagejō only chuckled at her choice of words before awkwardly admitting, "Um Himura left already, with um black-eyes?" Kaoru's eyes blazed with anger as she grabbed Sawagejō's hand and dragged him to where Kenshin would most likely be celebrating his victory. Grumbling all the way, Kaoru pushed Sawagejō in through the door of the cozy diner, before walking in herself.

Kaoru inconspicuously tried looking for Kenshin, when she spotted him chatting amiably with none other than, 'the other woman', big surprise there. Kaoru pulling Sawagejō along, found a booth and hid her face behind a menu.

"Uh Himura's girl, are you sure you want to be here right now?" He asked lazily as he picked up a toothpick and put it in his mouth.

"This is **exactly** where I want to be right." Kaoru glared at the couple from behind her menu. Sawagejō gulped at the anger directed towards them, and he almost felt sorry for Kenshin. Shaking his head, he tried once again to persuade Kaoru, "C'mon, if it's bothering you that much then the logical thing would be to go confront him **calmly**."

Blinking out of her daze, Kaoru quickly glanced at Sawagejō before making a decision. _If Kenshin wants to play dirty, well so can I._

"Sawagejō, you know you're a _very _handsome man?"

"Of course, all the ladies love me. It's no surprise you'd feel some sort of attraction towards me," Sawagejō smiled cockily

"Well didn't you say that it's your duty to help beautiful women?"

"Why of course," thinking she wanted him to order, Sawagejō responded.

"Kiss me," Kaoru steeled her gaze at Sawagejō.

"WHAT?" Sawagejō 's eyes popped out in shock as her words registered. A tumble of panicked thoughts passed through his mind.

"Himura's girl as much as I hate Battousai, and would do anything to hurt him, I am not kissing you! Himura will skin me alive, you hear that SKIN ME! I value my skin, thank you very much!"

"Kiss me, or else your head will be the first of your worries!" Kaoru replied vehemently. Sawagejō gulped at the evil gleam in her eye, and realized that Kaoru was plain scary. How did Battousai put up with this? While praying to God, that Battousai wouldn't kill him or even see Kaoru's little demonstration, Kaoru pulled Sawagejō's face towards her own and gave him a peck. Sawagejō sighed in relief, that the Himura was nowhere around when he heard _him, _"CHO! Why the hell are you kissing my fiancé?"

Sawagejō turned to see a very unhappy Kenshin, seething with rage, his dark amber eyes filled with malice.

"Oh this is YOUR fiancée? Sorry I was completely unaw-"

"Oh shut up Cho, Kenshin he's well aware that I'm your fiancée. But unlike you he knows to take care of those he cares about!" Kenshin turned his gleaming eyes to Cho who was shaking his in dismissal, and waving his hand as if to ward off what he had done.

Kaoru looked back to see the other woman's face creased with concern. _Yeah right_, Kaoru thought. Kenshin taking Kaoru's arm pulled her towards him and bitterly spoke, "We're going home. NOW!" Turning to Cho, Kaoru smiled and thanked him to which Kenshin glared and quickly dragged her to his car.

The ride to their apartment was excruciatingly silent; Kaoru noticed Kenshin didn't even turn on the radio. _Bad sign, he's really mad. Well good! _

Kenshin's hand gripped the steering wheel so tight that the blood drained from his hand. He grimaced when he recalled Kaoru kissing Cho; _I am going to have to deal with him later. _Uncaring of anything, Kenshin broke the speed limits and parked haphazardly. Kaoru completely disliking the idea of Kenshin taking the situation so far, when in fact he had started it, opened the door to her car not waiting for Kenshin. Slamming the door, Kenshin stalked towards Kaoru unhappily. Ignoring his resolute gaze, Kaoru took off her coat and slumped on the couch.

Kenshin warily taking her guarded body language sat on the plush carpet in front of her and took her slender hand into his own. "Kaoru, what were you doing with Cho?" Kaoru suddenly annoyed at his prying snatched her hands from his.

"**You **of all people shouldn't care; it's none of your business."

Kenshin bit back coldly, "Dammit Kaoru, why are you being so difficult?"

"Oh so now I'm the one being difficult? Wow Kenshin, last time I checked you'd hate it, if I so went even near my ex!" Kaoru retorted flippantly. Kenshin stiffening at her response climbed up on the couch beside her and held her stubborn form gently.

"Kao, what are you talking about?"

"Kenshin, why don't you tell me? What was 'the other woman' doing with you?" Kenshin amused by her dry humour even in the awkwardness of situation replied, "You mean Tomoe? Well she was telling me about her wedding plans. She's getting married to Kiyatso in three weeks time."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the response but she her ground, "Yeah but what about her kissing you? Doesn't she know a soon to be married woman should not be kissing other people's fiancés?" Kaoru huffed and crossed her arms. Kenshin entertained by the whole predicament, pulled Kaoru in an embrace and snuggled deeper into her neck, taking in her trademark jasmine scent.

"Oh my dear jealous Kaoru, it's nice seeing you all riled up over me." Pushing him back, Kaoru zeroed in her gaze, "You still haven't answered my question, I'm sure you wouldn't like it if Soujiro kissed me!"

Growling slightly upon hearing the name, he cupped Kaoru's face and gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek in soothing motions knowing this was her weakness and she would now listen.

"Hmm so are you saying you rather be kissed by a lousy kisser, like him? And for your information, he'd be dead before he even comes close to doing that, besides I'm a much better kisser than he is." Kenshin responded in absolute confidence

"Mhm, now that I think about it, I really do miss him," Kaoru threatened mischievously.

"Kaoru, what part of mine are you not getting? It would've been completely on your head had I hurt Cho. I wanted to wring his neck when I saw you two. Kaoru, you are mine, I love you too much to let you go so easily. Why else do you think I wanted to make sure we were engaged, if not married? To show all those other excuses for men that you belong to me. Don't ever do that again, Kaoru Kamiya, or els-"

Kaoru silenced him by firmly placing her lips on his, which Kenshin did not mind at all. _Hmm I should comply to what my lady wants,_ he smirked. Tangling his hand in Kaoru's hair, he pushed back need to breathe. Kaoru only smiled evilly, before slowly licking her lips, fully aware of Kenshin's eyes/

"Yeah, I think I'll keep you for a little longer, you are a way better kisser than Soujiro. However, that doesn't mean I'm done being mad at you! You have to repent for your sins!" Kenshin's eyes widened at this, and he swallowed the lodge in his throat heavily, unlike other girls, Kaoru's form of repenting was not something he would enjoy.

"Repent? What did I do! I can't help it if women like me!" Kaoru glared at him, for his inappropriate response, and started her list of atonement.

"Firstly babe, you'll pay no attention to _all _your fan girls. Second, you are going to treat me to ice cream after our occasional movie night, oh and I can pick out the movie too! Third, you going to give me cooking lessons, AND you are going to eat everything I...um produce, whether it be edible or not! Capiche?" Kenshin groaned internally at the torturous list she'd given him. _Seriously, eating her cooking? What have I done to deserve that? _Sighing Kenshin looked down at the beauty using his chest as a pillow and smirked when he heard softly heave a sigh of relief.

"I don't like it when we fight."

"Hmm, well I'd label this situation as a polygamous crisis, you know because you probably can't resist all that estrogen." Kaoru pointedly said, Kenshin only chuckled at her obvious display of jealousy and hugged her even tightly.

"I'm only attracted to one woman, and as cliché as it may sound, she's stolen my heart with every smile, and I honestly don't want it back. I'm sure she'll take better care of it anyways."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru questioned

"Mhm?" Kenshin looked down at her

"Be quiet," Kaoru tucked her head at the base of Kenshin's neck and sighed. Suddenly Kenshin's chest reverberated, looking up Kaoru saw Kenshin laughing to himself lightly.

"Kensh-, "silencing, Kaoru's continuous ranting with a kiss, he cradled her in his arm and gently tilted her head to his liking. Kaoru, all too eager with his motives complied.

Breathlessly, Kaoru whispered, "I love you Kenshin."

"Ah Kaoru, I love you too. Now do not go around kissing other men. Seriously, do you want me to be an old insecure man when we get married?" Kenshin wondered in shock.

"Mhm," Kaoru spoke as she planted a kiss at the column of Kenshin's neck, "Stop talking before you say something else and just who me how insecure you can be." Kenshin smiled at this, knowing this was his fiancée's way of apologizing.

"I like your proposal," he replied winking, and smothering his lips against Kaoru's tightly.

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
